


Taking all of you

by skellylover19



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Loving Sex, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, be warned this is self indulgent, borderline masochism, but also a big insecure boy, i basically just mashed things i like in a fic, i have no clue tbh what even is an ic sans?, lots of good feelings, reader is kinky, sans is lowkey possessive and animalistic, sans may be ooc?, there are not enough smut fanfictions with mutual love and respect and im determined to change that, which is everything i look for in a ff tbh, you and sans love eachother very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellylover19/pseuds/skellylover19
Summary: New lingerie: Check!Striking confidence: Check!Unconditionate love: Check!Sans didn't stand a chance in trying to resist you and he damn well knew the moment he entered through the door and saw your breath-thaking self waiting for him.Determination shined in your eyes. Tonight was the night you'd get an additional, different kind of bone into you.





	Taking all of you

**Author's Note:**

> you thirsty

You looked into the mirror, grinning back at your reflection, ceaselessly adjusting that straw of hair on your forehead. You wanted this to be perfect. You cleaned up really nice, you waxed everything on your body that needed wax, you used a nice shampoo that smelled like vanilla and made your hair ends in lovely curls. But most importantly you were rocking a black new lingerie set! The base color was black but then it had baby blue thigh high stockings (them in particular made your self confidence go through the roof) and ribbons between your breasts and on both sides of your hips. You even put on a soft pink lipstick. Conclusion: you were rocking it tonight. Pun intended.

Sans, your beautiful, wonderful boyfriend, was honestly everything you could ever desire in a guy. He was thoughtful and sweet and always put you before anything else, which sometimes concerned you to be completely honest, but he always met you with understatement when you confronted him about your worries. Long story short, you didn't deserve him.

You two were dating from quite a lot of time. Actually, it was far more serious than just dating, you were even living with him and his brother, if that wasn't commitment you didn't know what was.

The only thing that could get better was your sex life. The lack of it actually. After a while you wondered if he just wasn't interested since the most daring thing he tried during bed was playfully grabbing your bottom. You would have just gone with it if it wasn't for all the lewd jokes and innuendos that clearly got away a decently high libido towards you. You spotted and even _felt_ his erection from time to time when smooching sessions got a little too hot, but every time you tried to act on the matter he dismissed you with puns or excused himself with sleepiness.

Well, tonight was the night. Papyrus was out of town, Sans only worked half day so he couldn't blame his low energy, and you looked like you came straight out of those classy lingerie magazine that were everyone's wet dreams. You were either gonna get boned or gonna get answers.

You heard the click of the front door and took a deep breath trying to ignore the loud trumping of your heart in your chest. Here goes nothing.

"babe I'm home are you-" His breath was taken away and a bright red dusted his cheekbones the moment he saw you, lingering at the top of the stairs, a hand gracefully placed on the railing.

"Welcome back. Did you have a good day?" No stuttering, good. Be confident. You started to skip down the stairs hoping that your face didn't get away the absolute wrecked nervous state you were in.

"i-i… yea- kinda- better now that i'm home… with you." Words were hard to form as he drank in all of you, not even trying to hide how his eyes trailed every inch of your figure more than once. "all better now that I'm with you…"

He was visibly struggling to keep his hands to himself now that you were so close, fiddling with the edge of his sweater was just so much of a distraction.

You gave him a loving smile and wrapped your harms around him "Yeah, me too" You snuggled your face in his chest humming against the bone.

He was just as nervous as you were (and maybe even a little confused), though you definitely concealed it better. He was sweating bullets and surely that wasn't a bone that pushed against your thigh. Warmth stung your core just thinking about all the things you could do with it… FOCUS DAMIT. First you needed to know what was going on in his head, then you could do something about… his other head.

"Actually I've been thinking for a while," You whispered against his clavicle "about how we could both feel much _better_ together…" You trailed off to give him a gentle peck, leaving a lipstick mark on his jaw.

He let his hands rest on the small of your back, just above your butt. Oh oh. Something was definitely up, Sans wouldn't pass up an opportunity to grab your ass. "sweetheart i," He buried his face in the crotch of your neck "i don't know if that's a good idea…"

You felt your confidence drop a little but you pulled away from him to talk face to face with him "Why not?" You couldn't hide the disappoint in your voice "I-is it because of me?" His eyes looked away and he mumbled something under his breath. "Please baby talk to me, we can solve this. I-I can make it up to you."

You were pulled close in his embrace and you felt him fiddle idly with the ribbons on your sides "it's not you. you are perfect. as always." His skull was buried into your hair and took in your scent. "i just don't want to lose this."

Before a few moments of silent in which you couldn't think of a reply, familiar hands grabbed your butt and lifted you up. "let's take this somewhere private" He winked giving you a very goofy grin. Not that you saw any of that given the position you were in but you knew him so well his voice gave it away. That was better. You instantly locked your legs around him and let out a light giggle.

He was infected with your laughter and he cheerfully joined you before dropping you onto his bed. You were so giddy from this happy moment you almost forgot your mission which was reminded to you by the mulling look on Sans face, sitting on the edge of the bed.

You put a hand on his arm calling him back "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand if you're not-"

"'s not that" He blurt. He looked so worried, you wished you could sweep it away.

"Then what?" You lowered your head to catch his look "Please, I just want to understand"

He leaned into your hand and purred softly like a big cat "it's not you. You are beautiful and i really, _really_ want to do this" His hands trailed the curves of your sides "b-but i'm worried. i get really… animalistic, during sex…" well that was a positive to you "possessive even. i just don't want to lose you to this…"

You smooched that big empty skull of his "Sans you big dummy, and I was worried about me not being pretty enough! What do you think I'm gonna do? Run away because you're into kinky shit? Who isn't into kinky shit anyway?"

He chuckled nervously, amused by your enthusiasm "it's not just kinky shit, dollface. i can't really control myself once i'm _in the mood_. who knows what i might say or do… i love you too much to let me ruin this." He nuzzled his face in your neck as an excuse to hide himself.

Oh stars. What did you do to find a guy so caring? "Sans, look at me. I'm not going to leave you. I love you. You're not going to ruin that, not even after an awkward sex performance" A smile creped on his face. "Beside…" you strategically brushed one of his lower ribs. "Even if you do something wrong we can always get better by practicing more." A second hand followed the silhouette of his erection through his pants. At this point to were far gone. Sans being afraid that rough sex would scare you? Ah! You were a freak. You were going to the bonezone _tonight_!!

You leaned forward and let your lips brush the side of his skull "Give it all to me. I'm not going to break."

That did it. He let a low growl that made your lower half hurt because of how much butterflies was hosting and pushed you down on his pillow. His red pupils were flickering in the dark sockets and screamed a single word. Lust. He was gone. You were gone. And you two were about to go down.

He was already panting. The mere thought of you under him was enough to rile him up. But actually _having_ you under him, with those lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, was driving him crazy. He leaned down and pressed his teeth to your mouth cupping your cheek, his tongue following shortly after, licking tour lower lip and begging you to let him in. You happily complied and the familiar flavor of fresh snow washed over your mouth.

The two of you were fighting to establish dominance with your tongues, probably smearing your lipstick all over his face and try to strip the other off their clothes. You managed to tear his jacket off when a ripping sound made you fear for the safety of your bra. You reluctantly pulled away to remove it. Slowly. Painfully slow, while you smirked up at his eager expression fixed on your hands. You freed your boobs and threw the bra at the end of the bed. Sans eyes changed into cartoony stars as soon as he saw your bare chest.

You loved that look, it made him look so happy and as far as you were concerned that was the only way he should look. He stared at your boobs for quite a while and you couldn't help but let a toothy grin plaster on your stupid face.

"So, wanna do something with them? I'll give you a picture if you like to stare that much" You half joked.

"eh, that can be arranged later" He winked. Definitely not joking.

He started to poke and then experimentally paw at their softness. He was always so fascinated by your boobs, he was pretty sure he palmed one of them at some point but he never dared to go any further.

"yer beautiful" Damn where did the accent came from? It was definitely a turn on for you, and so was the way his thumbs were gently brushing over your nipples.

You squirmed at the unexpected lick. He smirked at the sweet sound. "and soft" He let his teeth wander, leaving light scratches behind, and then stopping to nimble lightly at your erected nipple. You gasped at the sharp sensation. He wasn't wrong, he was big and dangerous and he could have tore your boob up with a bite but he was always so gentle with you, not even the most horrific scenarios would have brought you to fear him. His sweetness made your soul ache inside your chest.

"let's see if you taste just as good" he started to slid down your stomach but you grabbed his shoulders ignoring how hot your cheeks felt "Nah uh, y-your turn" You mumbled tugging at his sweater.

He immediately knew what you were asking and with a smooth motion another layer of clothing was off leaving his ribs exposed for you to admire. You made grabby motion at him and he chuckled complying your whish and moving back up so that you could have your turn exploring.

You've seen his ribs but only touched them through a shirt before now. They were rougher, less smooth than his face or hands, some were scarred and others had cracks on them. It broke your heart to see how much he must have suffered before you met him. You wanted to make it up for him so badly.

You started letting your hands wander, teasing the edges of his thick bones. Your small fingers slided with ease in between his ribs and through the cracks of his vertebrae. His breath hissed every time your nails scratched the bone ever so slightly.

His reaction made you feel bold and you put a hand under his ribcage caressing his sternum from the inside. He loudly gasped.

"b-babe that’s..." Your hand wouldn't stop the teasing making him have to breathe out his words "t-that's a very, very s-sensitive spot… g-go easy on th-"

You lightly scratched that secret place and he moaned his sentence away arching his spine to your touch. So many things you could do to him. So many tricky places for him to reach. So much to explore. Much to your disappointment after a brief moment of recollecting himself he grabbed your hand and snatched it out of his ribcage.

"a naughty one aintcha?" You smiled innocently at him. "Maybe" Oh boy he was gonna get revenge. You so hoped he was gonna make a stuttering mess out of you too.

"now, where were we?" He continued to go down your body and you put a few more pillow under your back to better see his face. You could feel his hot breath on your clothed pussy and your hips jerked trying to meet his face.

"eheh. yer so cute, sweetheart, so ready for me" He had no problems to pin you down while swirling the laces of your panties in his fingers. "dressed up so nice just for me. i really must be the luckiest bastard in the world" His voice softened a little, his eyes filled with adoration. His hands traced complex patterns on your tight and traced the length of your stockings. He radiated so much love you had trouble meeting his eyes, suddenly feeling too exposed even if still partially covered.

A finger teased your opening through the fabric making you gasp. "and so wet" he smirked and his finger went up and down, painfully slow, while his other arm kept you from wriggling your hips and begging for more.

"S-sans…" You moaned displaying your lewdest expression, not minding your embarrassment and looking him straight in the eyes. "Pleeease… Gimme…."

His face went ablaze as his gaze was fixated on you in wonder.

"hell yeah" He breathed and before you could realize it, he teared off your beautiful new panties.

"Sans!" You tried to scold him, but your arouse made it sound more like a desperate plea. Oh well, at that point you already ruined them with your wetness. Nonetheless he seemed to catch your intentions mumbling something about buying you a cuter pair.

He splayed your lips while his tongue fell flat on your clit.

Hh

"you have" Lick "no idea" Suck "how long I wanted to taste ya" Not even for a second his pupils left your eyes flickering with so much love and lust and the desire to make you scream his name so much it'll be the only thing you'll remember for weeks. A warm fuzzy feeling was spreading in your lower belly.

He stuck is tongue deep inside you making you shiver and meet him with your hips. "yer so sweet i could eat ya out all day" He purred against you. His voice didn't change despite him slurping your wetness, instead, every time he talked the vibration of his raspy voice reached your core making you shiver.

He began to fiddle with an especially sensitive spongy bit and you instantly put your hand in your mouth to muffle your noises. He stopped his ministration replacing his tongue with two fingers, pushing them all in and taking them all out. It was so slow you could sense every single bump of his digits. The room exceptionally silent apart from your wet noises.

"no, no, sweetheart, i want to hear every little sound of yours. dontcha try hide them from me." he put your tights on his shoulders to have a better view of you.

You sheepishly removed the hand stuffing your mouth and tried to use your voice a little more. Lewd moans and soon after, praises came out of you as your hands began petting his skull. His fingers increased their speed and reached knuckles deep with each thrust. His cock was painfully swollen against his pants, begging for a little attention, searching for a little relief in humping the mattress but it was _nothing_ compared to you. He couldn't wait to experience how much better you would feel on his bones.

Your legs began to twitch "S-Sans I'm-!" A hard suck on your clit made you forget your words on the spot.

"yer close, babe? yeah?" A deeper push made you arch your spine "come for me sweetheart. lemme se ya face when ya come"

His husky voice was enough to make you see the stars but accompanied by its strong vibrations directly on your clit… you felt a rush of pleasure going through every inch of you as you pushed his skull against your crotch, your moans shaky and choked on your orgasm.

"i'm here, baby, i got you" His fingers never stopped caressing your core as you came down from your peak. You yelped as he lapped at your juices and tried to take in as many as he could. All you saw was confusion and all you felt was good.

"hey, you ok?" He climbed up to you and was gently brushing away from your face some messy strands of hair.

Still dizzy you gave him a goofy grin "Ye"

He chuckled, so proud of himself for the crazy head spinning service he just gave you but he was cut off by your hand brushing against his boner.

"You are still too much dressed up, bone boy" You slurred against his clenched jaw and felt his bulge jerk up, begging for you to give him something. Anything.

You saw the lustful look on his face switch up with a concerned one and you removed your hand much to his displeasure "Something wrong? We don't have to do anything you're not ok with."

"no! i wanna continue. you have no idea but..." He fiddled with the edge of his shorts "just want to give you a heads up. eh. i don't know how much similar to a human i am down there s-so if you don't like it i understand i-"

"Sans" you sandwiched his dumb face with your hands "I love you. All of you." He flushed "And your penis is part of you. I'll love your penis because you _are_ your penis."

An unpleasant pause filled the room. Welp, you could have phrased that better.

Several seconds passed of just the two of you awkwardly starring each other. You were about to bang your head against the ground until the wooden boards swallowed it but then Sans snickered, and then chuckled, and then began to laugh so much his eyes watered. Before you could react he pulled you into a tight hug and was already drowning you with kisses.

"i love you so much you know that?" He said between a giggle and a kiss, his voice high pitched by the too much laughing.

You joined in as well. "I'm sorry, that could have gone better, haha" You cupped his face stopping his smooches "But still! I was serious! I love you so I'll love whatever you have in your pants!"

You smiled at him and gave him enough confidence to unbuckle his shorts. You weren't going to lie, you were damn curious and hella exited about it! You could probably guess the color (of course red like his tongue) but was it really a penis? You always gave it for granted it was just a normal cock but now your arouse was growing with every painful second it took Sans to ditch his pants.

Your hypothesis were correct as his dick was in fact red and glassy like his other appendage. It sure looked like a normal dick you. Except it was massive. And ridged. Its girth could have been compared to your wrist and through all its length there were several little bumps similar to piercing that were merged with his skin (magic??). You felt it was huge but having it in full display in front of you was kind of intimidating. Not _too_ much intimidating. Your mouth was watering. You were going to take everything that beautiful magic dick had to offer.

"is it weird? it's weird isn't it…" you were snapped back to reality as you realized you stared too long. Rude.

"It's perfect" You gave it a light nudge and enjoyed the way Sans melted under your touch "You're perfect"

He hissed as your finger trailed all the little bumps on the underside of his cock making it tremble every time you passed onto the next. You gripped the base and started moving as you placed a peck on its head, already dripping precum. He huffed and moaned making good use of that sexy voice of his. Liking the response your tongue flickered around and under his cock, Sans now a whimpering mess of a skeleton, his hands were searching for something to grab on and settled for your hair. His face was beautifully contorted and he was sweating bullets. You couldn't hide your pride, neither the warmness in your chest seeing him like that because of you.

"s-sweetheart, i… I don't know how longer- FUCK! H-How longer I-I can keep it up" he sounded so desperate. You looked up at him and saw him panting, sweating, his tongue lolled out of his jaw. He looked like a mess. That was fucking hot.

You decided to have mercy and you pulled him up, showering him with gentle kisses waiting for him to recollect himself. He softly hummed against your ear, a hum that slowly turned into an animalistic growl. He was now on top of you, shielding you from the dim light of the room. You felt so tiny under him, you knew he could snap you in half if he wanted. There was a kind of dread in you in seeing such a feral side of him, but also a weird calm and security. He wasn't your enemy, he was your lover. You felt protected. And very horny.

"Sans I need more. Please can you give me more?" You looked at him behind lidded eyes trying to lure him on you.

You wriggled under him and he met your hips starting to coat his cock in your wetness, the both of you tangled together in a sweaty needy mess.

"i… i don't know if i'll control myself…… a-aaah…." Neither of you stopped moving "promise me…. p-promise me that if it's too much you'll tell me…… tap my skull, slap me if i don't snap out of it, ok?" His hands started caressing your hips.

You pushed his head against your chest in a tight embrace "I promise!! Now please, Sans FUCK ME!!"

"OH FUCK YES"

With one smooth move his cock was inside you, you didn't even need time to adjust, you were already so lubed and horny you would have fucked a rusty pole given the chance. Thankfully you had a much more appreciated option. The magic red cock was, indeed, magical. It filled you up perfectly and his massive girth already had you spamming with pleasure without a single movement. 

He looked at you to check one last time and when you nodded there was no more holding back.

He began to ram into you. Fast. Hard. His pelvis painfully hitting your ass with each thrust. You loved it. You loved the pain. You really were a freak.

"you don't even know…." He hissed "how much painful it was -shit- to contain myself" his head rolled back and one of his hands found your boob while the other was gripping the mattress sheet near your head.

"how many time I wanted to take you right there and then" his voice was shaky and hoarse "how many times i thought about this…." He squeezed your ass encouraging you to lift it. You complied.

"and fuck, it's even better that i imagined" he leaned closer, his voice rasping at your hear "yer so warm and tight and most importantly yer _mine_ "

"S-sssaaaaaaaahahhnnssh" you tried to speak, really, but you were putty in his hands and every word turned into a hot mess of sounds and grunts.

"what's that, sweetheart? you want me… -aahh- you want me to go faster?" all you could do was nod and hold onto his ribs for dear life while he managed to increase his speed. Every thrust smacking your cervix a little harder. It was painful and uncomfortable, but also those little ridges of his dick were just perfect to brush against your G spot and everything was hitting you in a so wonderful way.

His teeth were so close to the crotch of your neck. _Bite me bite me bite me._ He began to nimble at your skin. _Bite bite bite please!_ You brought your hand on his spine giving it a twist. He was blinded by the amount of pleasure that slammed his soul and chomped down your skin, marking you. Making you his. The mixture of pain and pleasure was intoxicating, and so was his smell, his voice, his presence towering over you. The way he talked about you.

"FFFFFFFUUUCK! YER MINE! Everyone will know who you fucking belong to" his hands were now squeezing and scratching on your sides "everyone will know how fucking blessed i am!" he began to trail all of your figure, mapping every inch of your body "yer mine. mine to ruin. mine to pleasure" his tongue lapping at the skin where he leaved a mark "this is all mine. yer mine and i'm yours. completely yours."

You weren't able to form words so you grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss tasting both your juices and your blood on him. One of his hand was tangled in your hair while the other found your clit and circled it fast, you almost chocked on his tongue.

"will you come with me? -fuck- please sweetheart come with me ngh- i-i need to feel you" you were getting close, heat building up in your core at incredible speed. You wrapped your legs around him allowing him to go deeper. The room only filled with the sloppy noises of your union and your grunts of pleasure.

"PLEASE COME WITH ME" And you did. All the tension suddenly snapped at his desperate plea, all you could think was Sans. Only you and Sans, and nothing in the world mattered more than this moment.

You shut your eyes, scraping your nails against his back repeating his name over and over while you came like you were afraid you would forget it like you forgot everything else. Your orgasm triggered his own, now sprouting hot waves of magic deep inside you. You were both exhausted, grasping for air, if someone said something you couldn't recall, but neither of you stopped moving. Both of you wanted to get the absolute best out of this. The over sensitivity started to kick in but you didn't care, too busy sucking his tongue and spasming on his cock.

You eventually stopped, still coming down of your respective highs, and he collapsed onto you, face in your boobs.

"hey" he spoke after a few moments still ablaze "that was… amazing"

He stood up onto his elbows and his blissful face changed immediately. Why? Why was he upset? Did he change his mind? Did he regret this?

"oh shit. o-oh shit oh shit i'm sorry, i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to, really i didn't" He brushed a tear of yours with his thumb. Weird. You didn't realize you were crying. "i'm so sorry i knew this was a bad idea." He touched the scar he left on your neck "i-i should have known better i should-" You placed a hand on his cheek and kissed away his frown, despite his guilt he didn't pull away.

"Sssssh, baby, you did nothing I didn't want you to." You hugged him so tight his joints popped "You were amazing. The best sex I ever had! Thought we established I was into kinky shit" You giggled. Your laugh clear as a bell in his skull and right now everything that mattered to him.

He returned the hug, but said nothing, instead he nuzzled his face into your hair liking at the mark.

He suddenly picked you up, bouncing you in his arm to steady your weight. "still, let me make it up to you." Not that there was something to made up for, but if that meant you got to be pampered a little more by your favorite skeleton, you weren't the one to complain.

He brought you to the bathroom and filled the tub. You were waiting on its edge when you realized you still had your beautiful socks on! Damn he must have really _really_ liked those. You snickered while you put on a little show in getting them off. Sans lighted up like a light bulb while he messily recollected the socks you threw at his face. He crumpled them and put them in the sink before picking you up and gently placing you in the tub. Useless saying you could have got there yourself. He sure was cuddly after sex.

The warm water was heaven on your sore skin and muscles. All of it was totally worth it but you were pretty sure bone slamming on your ass was a choice you'd regret tomorrow going to work.

"c-can i come too?" He looked so stupid standing in the middle of the bathroom, stiff like a science lab mannequin of a skeleton. Where did his dick go? Must have been magic for sure.

"Of course, you bonehead!" You opened your arms "Come here"

He accepted your invitation but positioned himself behind so that you were laying on his ribcage. He started massaging you muscles and rubbing your back with a sponge. It was nice. A nice and intimate moment between the two of you. That's probably what you missed in your relationship with him. Not the sex, it was great but, this? This had a level of comfort you hoped you would never go back from.

You hissed as he cleaned your wound with a wet towel.

"i still feel bad"

You clicked your tongue "And for what? I was basically begging you to bite me down." you got him to chuckle.

"well next time you could speak up a little more"

"Sorry, I thought you were speaking up enough enough for both of us" you turned around with a smug face. Catching him with his guard lowered you reduced the distance within the two of you so that now you were straddling his lap. The bone of his face almost as red as his dick. Eheh.

You nuzzled your face against his sternum buzzing with magic, and he eventually wrapped his arms around you resting his chin on your head. You stayed like that for a moment.

"Did you mean it?" He didn't respond "What you said about… us. Was it true?"

"i-i don't know sweetheart… do you want it to be true?" His grip on you strengthened. Like he was scared you'll disappear if he let you. You could _feel_ the anxiety in his voice.

You gave a small kiss to his sternum, he seemed to relax a bit at your contact.

"It doesn't matter because I'm already yours." You looked him straight in the eyes this time "A-And you're already mine… I-If you want…"

You could have sworn his pupils turned into tiny little hearts but you weren't able to confirm it as he caught you off crushing you into a hug. It hurt a little considering your bruises, and his bones weren't exactly the softest things but you didn't care.

"hell yeah i'm yours!" He began planting tiny kisses all over your face. Well, he tried, being a skeleton and not having lips. It was still such a nice gesture it made you giggle like a schoolgirl which made _him_ giggle like a schoolgirl.

God you were becoming like those couple in movies you two always had so much fun criticizing. You just needed a little more bubbles. Speaking of, in your wriggling trying to defeat his kiss attack (which was being super effective) you knocked the fancy soap in the tub. You quickly tried to put it back on the shelf but most of it was already in the water.

"Papyrus is gonna kill us"

"who knows, we may even come out _clean_ from this mess"

"You really had to ruin this, didn't you?"

You were not gonna laugh at his stupid puns. Nope. Not even a giggle. His stupid laugh was contagious and- fuck! Already lost it.

"That was awful, I want you to know that"

"yup, and you loved it"

"You wish!" You splashed at him like an upset child.

You'll have fun later drying the mess you made on the floor. And cleaning the sheets. God, the sheets must have been a mess.

"welp, let's make good use of paps soap" He giggled putting you back down on him in the now formed foam.

You two just stayed there. You could feel his ribcage rising and falling with every breath he took. You could feel the gentle humming of his soul and the calming vibrations of his purr. His hands leaving lazy strokes on your sides.

You closed your eyes and let Sans purr and the sugary smell of cherry lure you to sleep.

You were happy. Sans was there. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. this happened after realizing i can write my own smut instead of compulsory reloading the sans x reader tag i have more stupid scenarios but i just wanted to test the wasters for now. how did it go? was it somewhat good? did i do it ir did i just make a fool of myself posting this?  
> don't worry, reader was crying because of the overstimulation, i think we enstablished she is kind of a slut for pain just like i'm a slut for my big grumpy (not in this one shot apparently) boy snas.
> 
> kudos, comments and critiques are all apreaciated!


End file.
